


Delirious

by chachkisalpaca



Series: Fools AU [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fools AU, Sick Fic, plastique's pen name is patricia, sue me, wrote this ages ago and decided to make it a tad longer and post it over here, yknow. for the sake of aristique content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachkisalpaca/pseuds/chachkisalpaca
Summary: Ariel caught the flu out of nowhere apparently, and had to skip classes. Plastique's heart skips a beat every time she opens her feverish mouth.





	Delirious

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a block with chapter four of Only Fools and this happened. It's just a good ol' fluff one-shot, but I hope y'all like it! Excuse any mistake you'll most likely find.

“Where’s Ariel?” Plastique questioned, taking a bite from her toast when she saw Scarlet arrive to the cafeteria without her roommate.

Scarlet sat in front of Vanessa, looking more tired than usual. “She’s sick. I think she got a cold or something,” she informed, taking a long sip of her coffee. “She was feverish last night, and I had to take it to the nursery at 4 fucking AM. She’s asleep now, thanks to the pills Ms. Jessica gave her.” 

Plastique wrinkled her nose. Ariel was so fragile she fell sick with the slightest climate change — what Plastique found weird, though, was the fact that they had a constant warm time in the last days. How did Ariel catch a cold then?

Finishing her breakfast, Plastique resolved to check on Ariel later on their first recess, hoping she’d be awake by then.

 

\---

 

“Ariel? Are you there?” Plastique wondered, knocking on Ariel and Scarlet’s dorm door. 

In the end, Plastique didn’t wait until recess and excused herself from her french class by saying she was having some horrible cramps. The teacher, a very conservative man that wanted nothing to do with women’s periods, immediately dismissed her and sent her to the nursery.  

So there she was. In front of Ariel’s door, waiting for any sign of life. 

After the fourth time she knocked, she heard steps behind the door and a whimper. When Ariel opened, Plastique wasted no time in entering.

“What do ya want?” Ariel asked in a tired tone. Plastique gave her a better look and wrinkled her nose. Ariel had taken the bedsheet with her and was wrapped around it, her nose was as red as a cherry, her hair was a mess and she was so incredibly pale.

Plastique put a hand over her shoulder and guided her to Scarlet’s bed — her own bed was too messy to be slept on. “I came to take care of you, obviously.” she took the bedsheet off Ariel’s body, making her spin a little. Plastique was worried for a minute she’d vomit over her, she looked that bad.

Ariel groaned, “But I’m not that bad!” 

Plastique scoffed. “Really? You have a tissue on your hair and you made a mess out of your bed, I think you could use my help.”

Ariel didn’t have any strength to fight, so she just allowed Plastique to tuck her into bed. Plastique looked around and sighed at the mess Ariel and Scarlet’s dorm was — she wasn’t going to clean it, no way in hell, but she needed Ariel’s medicines.

“Are you taking anything for that cold? I think Scarlet mentioned something about some pills,” Plastique asked, wandering around the dorm.

“Don’t have more, took them all already,” Ariel replied, already dozing off. 

Plastique cocked a brow, how sick was Ariel to have already taken all her pills? She approached to her and placed her hand on her forehead. There was no fever. Plastique sighed. “I guess I’ll go ask Ms. Jessica if she has anything I can give you, I’ll be right back.”

“Thank you,” Ariel slurred, rolling in bed. “You’re so nice, Patricia.” In normal circumstances, Plastique would’ve lectured her about how she didn’t like being called Patricia despite being her actual name, but she let it go because it didn’t matter this time around. What mattered was taking care of Ariel and getting her damn medication.

Plastique leant to give her a kiss on her forehead before exiting the room. “Any time, honey.” She left the door barely open, otherwise she’d be stuck outside without the key, and she didn’t have time to find it in the mess that was Scarlet and Ariel’s room.

Paying a visit to Miss Jessica always was an adventure — she was a charming latina, who always treated sick students as her own children. There was Miss Sonique too, who was equally kind, but she only had the weekends shift. 

Miss Jessica made her sat down in her desk, offered her a cookie, and made her detail every symptom Ariel had presented ever since she saw her in the middle of the night. 

“... And Scarlet says she had fever last night, but I checked her now and it’s gone,” she explained, meanwhile, Miss Jessica was scribbling things in her little notebook.

She tapped her nails on the wooden surface, suddenly getting up. “Hmm, to me sounds like she got a flu. But don’t worry! I’ll give her some pills for the fever — is her throat itchy though? Because those are way different pills,” Miss Jessica inquired.

Plastique shook her head. “Not that I know.”

“I’ll give you some just in case,” she said, before heading to the storage.

So that’s how she ended sneaking back to the dorms, trying to not be seen by any hall monitor, with her hands full of blister packs. The nursery was in the complete opposite side of the campus, near the tennis field and the garden. All the way there were also the sewing workshops for the design students, and although she was in a hurry, Plastique couldn’t help but to slow down her pace a little and peek through the windows, trying to see if Scarlet was around.

She couldn’t find her, so she fastened up her speed and soon found herself running back to the dorms. The blisters made an awful sound and Plastique cursed under her breath each time she thought she saw a hall monitor in the distance. It was all worth it when she made it back to Ariel’s dorm.

As expected, Ariel was still asleep, with her nose buried in the pillow. Plastique smiled at the vision — she hardly ever saw Ariel as messy as now, even when she was sick she’d put on heavy makeup, her designer clothes and walk around expressing every two seconds how much her head hurt, or something along those lines. 

“Seems like the fever got the best of you, huh?” Plastique mumbled, sitting by the edge of the bed as to not disturb her. She then remembered the blisters she’d been holding the entire time. “Ariel! Ariel, wake up, you gotta take your meds.” Plastique gently tapped on her shoulder, and giggled when Ariel moaned in frustration.

“Five minutes more, mom,” she whined, not moving a single inch. 

“Bitch, it’ll be just a minute, sit down and I’ll bring you water,” Plastique ordered, leaving the blisters on the nightstand.

She heard Ariel mumble something against the pillow before doing as she said. Plastique looked for a bottle of water in the mini fridge one of Scarlet’s daddies had gifted her last summer. She was closing the door when she heard Ariel’s sleepy voice.

“Y’know Patricia, I don’t know what I’d do without you,” she confessed, rubbing her eyes. “I love you, bitch.” Plastique laughed softly and walked back to bed, handing her the bottle. 

“I love you too, you funky little fragile gal,” she joked, reaching for the blisters. “Take this for the fever, and this one’s in case your throat is sore or something.” She shrugged, taking the pills out of the blisters and handing them to her along with the water.

Ariel took them without saying a single word and went back to laying on the bed, she stared at Plastique for a moment before flashing her a smile. “Have I ever told you that sometimes I don’t get how can someone look at you and, just… Not love you?” 

Plastique’s cheeks got a slight rosy tone, she giggled and tried to tuck her in bed. “Well, aren’t you cute when you’re sick?” Ariel rolled in bed before going back to bury her nose in the pillow. “Now get some rest, Miss Jessica told me those pills would knock you out for some hours.”

Ariel hummed against the pillow, and Plastique was getting up to lay on Ariel’s actual bed, when she spoke again.

“Don’t go, please, stay,” she begged, “Sleep with me.”

Plastique’s heart skipped a beat for some reason — she’d slept with Ariel before, but it was always in the context of Scarlet having one of her daddies over or being too wasted to go back to their own dorms. She tried to shrug it off and make herself comfortable, placing an arm over Ariel’s waist. 

She watched Ariel sleep for what seemed ages before she felt sleepy too, closed her eyes and decided that a nap wouldn’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, lemme know :) hit me up at my tumblr @chachkisalpaca


End file.
